


Ours.

by suppakei



Category: Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV)
Genre: BL, Dating Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong | MewGulf Pen Faen Gun, Fluff, Gay, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, NSFW, Oneshot, Romance, Smut, TharnType, Yaoi, thaibl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suppakei/pseuds/suppakei
Summary: It was Gulf’s first concert & Mew took extreme measures to support his boyfriend.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Ours.

**Author's Note:**

> -comedy,fluff,🔞  
> -this is what i think happened during Gulf’s Be My Wonderful Emoji Concert  
> -i posted this on twitter a few days ago.

“Damn it.” I can’t believe that this is the best plan my doctorate can think of. Am I getting too old?

“Boss, are you still good?”

I sighed heavily and tried to recalibrate my thoughts.

“For the sake of love. I am.”

The mascot costume is too big, too fussy, and too damn hot. And now I have to imagine how much harder it would get when I put the humongous head-on.

The truth is, I could’ve just gone to Gulf’s concert at a later time and not be bothered with sneaking in. But I know that he’s very nervous right now and I didn’t want him to dig a hole of self-doubt and worry.

I was honestly surprised when he told me he wanted to do a fan concert to repay his fans for loving a normal guy like him. I don’t know if it’s his humble, simpleton nature, but, he always seems to think that nothing he does deserve grand gestures of gratitude.

_“I don’t sing well and I have two left feet. But it’s the only thing I can do for them.”_ He still has the same claims since we first met and sometimes it bothers me that he doesn’t see his progress like I do.

_“Shit. But what if I mess the whole thing up? What if the fans will regret buying the ticket and hate me? What do I do?”_ He likes to portray himself as someone who doesn’t think too much. And most of the time, he doesn’t. But when it comes to his work, it’s a whole different story.

_“Ouch! Phi! I hate it when you do that!”_ He rubbed the portion of his forehead that I flicked with my finger.

_“I hate it when you delve into your negative thoughts too.”_

_“But I’m not as talented as you Phi.”_ I hissed and threatened to hit his forehead again. He moved to the edge of the couch and covered himself.

_“I keep telling you no one excels in their first try. It took me years Gulf. Years of workshops and training. So please stop having that mindset. I don’t know what you’re so worried about. You’re even sacrificing our cuddle time for almost three weeks so you can practice.”_ I pouted. It wasn’t fair but he loves his job.

_“You even warned me to not touch you. Do you know how hard that is?!”_

_“I’ll be limping all day if I let you do that. So NO.”_

_“But you wouldn’t even let me kiss you!”_

_“P’Mew we both know you’ll never be satisfied with a kiss.”_ He was right but it’s easy to see why I can’t hold back.

_“But this probably won’t hurt.”_ He kissed my cheeks and flashed his cheeky smile.

I took the chance and gently place my hand on his face. I kissed him softly.

_“You can do anything you put your mind into and I’ll be there to witness it.”_

And so he did it. He has done weeks of practice and is now ready to perform at his sold-out concert.

“Boss are you ready?” I nodded and my staff placed the mascot head on me.

I borrowed the mascot from one of his sponsors for a short time just to get in the venue anonymously. I was lucky that they let me and even agreed to keep it a secret. But looking back, this does seem over the top.

We quickly made our way inside and went straight to Gulf’s dressing room. I avoided everyone as much as I could and pretended that we were in a hurry.

“Excuse me? Do you need something?” We were stopped just when I was about to grab the door.

“P’Best! It’s me!” When I revealed my sweat-covered self, Phi burst into laughter. He asked me what has gotten into me. So I explained but he laughs again and told me that I could’ve just asked him for help instead.

“You seriously never fail to surprise me Mew. Okay get in there and make sure to calm his nerves. I sure he’s overthinking again.” I knew it. His hands might be getting cold at this moment.

“And one more thing. Be good. No shady business.” I awkwardly smiled and tried to forget all those times P’Best caught us. 

I was stunned when I opened the door. I didn’t think I would still be beguiled by his beauty at this point in our relationship. After all, I see his face every single day. Perhaps, that’s just the magic he has on me.

He was moving around while singing and I couldn’t help but notice his long locks. He looked so beautiful with his thick eyebrows and pink lips. But most of all, the seriousness he expressed was making him look so sexy. 

“P’Mew?!” The confused look on his face slowly faded into laughter. 

“What the hell are you wearing?! Isn’t that the Taokaenoimascot?” 

“This was the only way I could enter the venue without being seen!”

“It’s not the only way Phi.” He was laughing so much that it just reminded me how stupid the idea was. 

I asked my staff to quickly unzip the damn thing so I could stop my boyfriend from laughing at me. And when I finally got out of the ridiculous costume I threw myself at him and wrapped my arms around his body.

“Do you know how much I suffered in that? But all you do is laugh at me?” Honestly, his high pitched laugh brings me comfort. At least now I know I have taken a bit of the nervousness away.

He rests his arms on my shoulder and placed his forehead on mine. I could feel the air getting lighter around him. He was releasing his stress. 

“Thank you for coming early even though you wouldn’t be on stage for the next three hours.”

"You honestly think I would miss your hard work? Remember that I kept my hands to myself all this time. I want to see if it's worth it.” His small waist perfectly fits in my hands. If I could, I would never let it go. 

“Do you miss me that much?” He rubs his nose with mine while staring at me. A different kind of tension was building up and it was getting dangerous. 

“Gulf don't. As much as your new hairstyle turns me on, I promised P’Best I’ll be good.”

“Are you sure?” He let his fingers play on my nape making me take a deep breath. Gulf loves to tease especially when he knows that I’m wrapped around his fingers. He likes taking advantage of the fact that I’m weaker in his presence than he is in mine. 

“Just wait until we get home." I whispered.

“I trust that you won’t go overboard with your performances tonight because I swear to god if you do anything too sexy I will lose it.” I pulled him closer but he cleared his throat and moved away from me.

“What?”

“I have to get changed Phi. Time is almost up.” He was not telling me something. I know it because he couldn’t look me in the eyes and he quickly changed the subject.

“Gulf. Don’t tell me-“ He gave me a peck on the lips but at the same time he pushed me towards the door.

“I love you so much Phi. See you later!” As soon as he let me out of the room, he shut the door in my face. It left me in disbelief. All this time I haven’t seen a single practice because he insisted that he would get distracted if I was around. But now I’m not sure if that was really the reason.

☀️🌻

I focused my eyes on the screen. I couldn't believe he got away with not telling me anything about his concert. I couldn't even begin to imagine what he would do in front of hundreds of people. He acts all cute and bubbly 90% of the time but I know how his fans thirst for him. He could just stand still in one corner and everyone will eat him up.

"Mew, why are you watching so intensely? Nong hasn't even appeared yet." I forgot that someone was putting makeup on me.

"I'm just nervous for him." And for myself too honestly.

A marching band opens the show followed up by his backup dancers. When I heard the upbeat song my whole body relaxed. This is what I was expecting. A fun, festive song that suits his youthful image.

"Well look at that kid! He's so confident standing on that stage!" Everyone in the room was watching him and I couldn't help but feel proud of the compliments they have for him.

"Phi! When did you arrive? I haven't seen you at the entrance." Grace came into the room with a box in hand.

"Oh. Um. I don't know. Maybe you went somewhere when I arrived." I couldn't possibly tell her that I secretly came here as a Taokaenoi mascot to hide from everyone.

"Really? But I haven’t left my spot.”

“What do you have there?” I tried to distract her by asking her what’s in the box she’s holding. This is the thing about Gulf and Grace. They are always so detailed. All information should be spot on or else they won't stop asking.

“Oh yeah. This is Gulf’s boxset. I saved one for you because you’ll bother me again like you did on his river cruise.”

“This is why you’re my favorite sister-in-law!” I gave her a quick hug.

“I’m your only sister-in-law.”

I sat on the couch and eagerly opened the box. This is why everyone loves him. He always puts his heart into everything he does, especially, when it comes to his fans.

Like the last time, he had a lot of freebies. But one particular item caught my attention. I grabbed the photo book and took a closer look. His half-naked self was on the front cover. I looked back at Grace with questionable eyes.

“Hey don’t look at me. He chose that cover himself.”

I flipped through the pages. There were lots of photos of him showing some skin. And since when did he like sticking his tongue out?

“Phi. Don’t look so disappointed yet. You haven’t even seen his explosive performance.”

"What do you mean?"

"Geez. Phi your face looks really scary!" Ironically, Grace laughed while saying this.

☀️🌻

I went to Mild's dressing room to ask him some very important questions. He, Ja, and First were in their costumes with turbans on top of their heads. They were practicing their lines and I had no clue as to what they’re talking about.

My interruption caught them off guard. Especially Mild. 

“P’Mew you’re here!” Ja and First greeted me with their wide smiles and energetic mood. However, Mild was suspiciously quiet.

“So how was your practice with Gulf this past few days?” First was the most eager to tell me about it. He was very lively and he doesn’t seem to get tired even after hours of work.

“Will Gulf do any surprising performance? Perhaps a sexy one?”

“Oh yeah definitely! Do you know that song by Chin Chinawut? Phi I swear you'll love it! He even did this move-"

"First no!" Mild tried stopping him but First started thrusting his hips left to right and I just knew I wouldn't like where this was going.

Suddenly, the song started blasting on the speakers. He appeared in a white see-through shirt while being surrounded by women. It actually didn't bother me that he danced intimately with one of the dancers. However, seeing my precious boyfriend getting on the floor, opening and closing his legs while thrusting his hips was not okay. As Ja and First cheered from behind, I watched Gulf smirk and feel satisfied with himself. Water started falling from the ceiling, making his thin white shirt stick to his body and have him look more desirable than ever. And just when I thought he was done he licked his lips and unbuttoned his shirt. He teased everyone by giving a sneak peek of his beautiful body.

My mouth hanged open. I can't believe he performed that number and he kept it a secret from me. Does he think just because he turned 23 he could be provocative as much as he wants?

This is why I'm so protective of him. Because he is an angel one moment then a few seconds later he suddenly turns into a master of seduction.

"Mild, I think we need to talk."

"Phi no! I swear I tried convincing him to have a more chill performance. But he said he wanted everyone to be captivated!" Mild hid behind Ja who was so tall that I could barely see him.

"Captivated?!" It's exactly something Gulf would say but still, I wanted to put Mild in a headlock for not stopping him.

"Boss? You have an important call." One of my staff calls my attention. I sighed heavily.

“We’ll finish this later Mild.”

“But Phi! I tried!” He was begging but I only entrusted him with one job. One! And Gulf still managed to do that on stage.

I left the three of them behind but I made sure Mild knows that we still need to talk.

The call from my other project came just at the right time because I can't take my mind off being possessive and jealous over a 4-minute performance.

☀️🌻

I might have cleared my schedule for the day but it doesn't mean I stopped working. For the past hour, I was talking with the other producers of my new series. It is a challenge to take on something new, but, no one moves forward without hardships.

"Khun Mew? It's almost your queue. Please prepare." I changed in my white suit then checked the bouquet I prepared for him.

The five sunflowers were arranged perfectly. Everyone will definitely ask why I gave him exactly five flowers and to be honest, no matter how many I give him people will always pester us about it. Sometimes it's hard when the whole world is on your case and it becomes harder when you're always asked for an explanation. But at least me and Gulf could take comfort in the fact that people are asking us about each other and not other people.

I stand on a platform where the only light source was from the stage above me. Gulf just finished his song for the fans and I was waiting for him to introduce me right after. I was expecting a simple introduction or maybe he'll say a few sweet words to give the fans something to giggle about. However, he did something else.

"I still have a song that I want to dedicate to that one _phi chai_." A song? My heart skipped a beat. This wasn't part of the plan.

**_"They might not understand_ **

**_What our relationship is like_ **

**_And they might misunderstand"_ **

His sweet voice drowned the noise. The words that were dancing with his melody were serenading me in ways I didn't know possible. He is dedicating a song for me when I should be the one singing for him. And knowing he chose this particular song adds more warmth to my overwhelmed heart.

_"Phi. This song you're singing. It really fits us doesn't it?"_ He asked me while we rewatched my live during the benefit concert I had. I looked at him bemused. When I sang the song with Da Endorphine, I didn't even give much thought to the lyrics. Yet here comes Gulf, someone who doesn't listen to too much music, is analyzing the meaning of the song and even relates it to our relationship.

_"You really think so?"_

_"Well, people don't always seem to be satisfied with what we give them. They always want more. They have this notion to fit us in a fixed mold of what relationships should be and sometimes it really sucks."_ He lays his head on my shoulder as we continued to watch on my laptop.

_"Despite that, I'm glad that we could still keep things private even though the world won't stop pestering us."_ I gently rubbed his ear because I know there's a lot on his mind.

_"Are you scared?"_ I asked him.

_"Yes. But I'm scared with you by my side. So guess it's okay."_ I understood what he meant. I'm scared too but being scared together doesn’t seem all bad.

_"Will a day come where we won't care about what people say?"_

I guess the day did come because he is telling me right now.

His gestures of love are the most sincere and no one in this lifetime would ever replace that.

**_"They don't need to know what our relationship is like_ **

**_There are no words to search for to describe it_ **

**_Don't have to be in love like lovers, as long as we’re happy_ **

**_Only the two of us understands_ **

**_And that's the only words that matter in this world"_ **

The platform raised when the song ended. My hands were trembling while I held the bouquet. I tried my best to keep my emotions in check because this wasn’t the time to get emotional.

Our eyes met as soon as I reached the stage. We walked towards the center and I noticed the tears welling up in his eyes. At that moment I realized he was trying to hold it together like I do.

“Don’t look at me like that or I’ll cry too.” I said as quietly as I could.

“I’m not crying.” He shook his head and laughed.

The crowd grew louder when I offered him the flowers. He grabbed them with his bright, blooming smile and thanked me. He looked so beautiful in his white suit.

I was feeling things I thought I have already gotten used to. We've done so much more than this and yet I felt self-conscious and shy like it was our first time meeting. He couldn't look at me for more than two seconds and I was the same.

Was it because the spotlight focused on us? Was it because of the song? Was it because he was bold enough to tell the world what he really feels?

I decided to turn my attention to the fans. There are thousands of people who love him and it makes me feel secure to know that they see what I see. He is far from perfect but his hard work and kindness exceed all that.

“This is your first concert, right? Congratulations!”

“Thank you so much!” It’s so funny that our nervousness translates to unnecessary formality. But I couldn’t exactly act the way I am with him when we're alone.

“Get married!”

“Get married right away?” He answered.

“Guys, calm down!” We laughed it off. However, it was a nice suggestion. I would love to marry him. When the right time comes I most certainly will and then we wouldn’t have to worry about hiding or ‘showing too much’.

The platform on the stage started to move up and mini fireworks were lit. Everything looked perfect, I wanted it to last so much that I couldn’t even follow the tune of a simple Happy Birthday song. So I redeemed myself by asking everyone on the venue to sing along with me. However, every time I look at him I stare a second a little longer than I should, and everyone would notice and start screaming.

“I have a present for Gulf, but I want him to open it at home. For the first time in 3 months, I drove alone just to buy it.” Everybody wanted to know what it was but it was our own little memory. We’re the only ones who would understand what the gift means after all. And besides, I wanted this concert to be about him and not about the interactions we’re having.

“Aowe, they brought it in. But please open it at home! I’m shy!” I didn’t expect the staff to bring it in. It wasn’t even supposed to be given until the concert ends. I’m just relieved that I didn’t follow Jom’s advice to cut out a photo of me and him and stick our heads in a sun and a sunflower then glue it on the gift. That would be immensely mortifying.

The hosts sneaked up on us while we were pretending to debate on how long we’ve been together. They were really energetic and knew exactly what the fans wanted.

“Okay! Now you need to back hug Nong Gulf!” They eagerly teased. Gulf stretches his arms while enjoying my dilemma of me not wanting to let go of him whenever I hold him close.

I embraced his warm body. He leaned his back on me so comfortably and all I wanted was to take him home. He rubbed his thumb on my hand as if he wants me to stay. I almost kissed his cheeks but kissing air would do for now.

"I have to leave soon. Don't be lonely without me." I whispered to him before I was asked to give my blessing.

I left him to their care. I'm sure he would be fine. He's someone who improved himself a lot to stand on his own feet. He tries everything and anything to achieve his dreams. He can now move forward on his own and I'll be here watching.

☀️🌻

Practicing in the studio took longer than I expected. I only got to go home when my voice started to get hoarse. Reaching my dream will only get harder from this point.

I reclined my car seat and grabbed my phone. A notification from his Instagram appeared on my phone so I checked it. He has opened my gift and he didn't forget the little black heart.

_"So who is your favorite Avenger?"_

_"T'Challa"_

_"Really? The black panther?"_ He nodded with a timid smile.

_"Why?"_

_"I like his suit. It's all black."_ I chuckled. He's always so simple even in the things he likes.

_"He's also very cool. Has very good combat skills. He's very smart too. He puts other people first and he does everything to protect the people he loves."_ My mouth starts to agape. Sometimes it still surprises me that he could speak more than two sentences. He's clearly not a conversationalist but I guess I'm starting to break that wall too.

_"He reminds me of you."_ He blurts out but quickly walks ahead of me.

_"He what?"_ I was flustered. But I couldn't make him repeat what he said because my mind could've just played tricks on me and it would be embarrassing to assume things that weren't there.

But now I don't have to doubt anymore. He's with me and there's nothing I need to be embarrassed about when we're together. We can be who we want to be with each other's side.

I quietly opened the door so I won't wake him up but the lights were on when I arrived.

"Gulf?" He was in the living room. He sat on the floor and as soon as he saw me, he sniffled and quickly turned his back on me.

"Why are you still up? It's 3 a.m."

"Um, nothing I was about to go to bed." He kept rubbing his eyes without making eye contact.

"Are you crying?" He didn't answer but he kept his back facing me. After all, he's someone who doesn't admit something so easily.

I knew he wouldn't respond until I do something. So I went behind him and wrapped my arms around his body.

"Tell me." He still seems so hesitant so I held his hand.

"You remembered our first date... But it was more than a year ago. We watched Avengers: Endgame and you asked me who my favorite was and you remembered." He always cries alone. He doesn't want anyone to see his vulnerability.

"It was that day, wasn't it? The day we fought because P'Tamp called me in a panic, telling me you ran away with a car and went missing for hours. And you couldn't give me a proper explanation as to why."

"Yes and I'm sorry I put you through that. You must have been worried." I placed my chin on his shoulders and tightened my embrace.

"But I got mad for you for nothing. I didn't talk to you for three days. I-" I turned him around and he still won't look at me. His eyes were red and teary. I didn't want to see him like this.

"You're crying because of that? Hey, it was my fault for making you feel that way. Don't feel bad." He placed his soft chubby cheeks on my shoulders. He was taller than me and yet he manages to fit in my arms perfectly.

"The reason why I was gone for hours is because I had a hard time choosing this." I pulled out a small red box from my pocket and opened it in front of him.

"P'Mew that's--"

"A while ago, when everyone was telling us to get married, I was ready to pull this out and say I would... but only at the right time." I suddenly felt nervous. I practiced it too many times but words aren't exactly forming properly in my head.

There was a pregnant pause. He didn't react to what I said and we were both just staring at the ring.

"Phi, are you proposing?"

"No." I gathered all my courage and kneeled.

"Gulf, I'm promising. I'm promising to wait until we both have proven something to ourselves. Until we have reached our dreams. And then I'll marry you." I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He looked so lost and confused. Did I read it wrong?

"I didn't mean to pressure you. I'm sorry."

I was about to stand up but he leaned down and kissed me. His hands held my face and I could feel his love overflow.

"Are you accepting my promise?"

"I can't find a reason not to." I pecked his lips again as we both laughed. I took the ring out of the box and slid it in his fingers. It fitted perfectly.

He pulled my face and continued to kiss me. He held on to my hair as he slipped his tongue in. He was getting aggressive and he was letting me know that he wants it.

We were both on the floor. We impatiently took our shirts off since our hands seem to come back to each other's bodies like magnets.

I stopped and just took the time to look at my future.

His hair falls perfectly on his face and his bright brown eyes were telling me things that words couldn't. He's everything to me and nothing could change that.

I kissed his neck and let my lips move to the moles on his body. They looked like lonely stars. So, I took care of them with my mouth and left red marks to prove they were mine. His chest heaves as he pinches my skin with his delicate hands. He rocks his hips continuously to create more friction between our trousers. I brought the tip of my fingers on his lip and he gladly sucked it. He was looking at me straight in the eyes as he bobbed his head. It's his way of provoking me. Through his erotic eyes. I retreated my hands and nibbled his lower lip.

"Phi!" He said under his breath.

I slipped my hands inside his pants and in his boxers. He is so smooth and soft. I spread his cheeks and I inserted my wet fingers in him.

He moaned loudly and dug his nails on my skin. My two fingers easily went in and out. I found his spot easily and he didn't stop calling my name after I did.

"Fuck!" He must have released.

He stood up and removed his pants. I got mine out of the way too. I wanted to stand up as well and bring him to the bedroom but he pushed me down on the soft wool carpet instead.

"Gulf." He didn't let me finish talking. His tongue was on mine and he would suck on it every chance got. My hands travelled around his tan skin while he guided me. He stopped my hands on his chest. He wanted me to touch them and so I did. I groped them and pinched his nipples. He always liked the pain and pleasure it brings. But he's most sensitive when I put them in my mouth.

His hands suddenly leaves mine and went on to my shaft. He was positioning it on his entrance.

"Gulf, what are you doing?" It took me by surprise.

"I want you in me. Raw." I didn't get to say another word when he slid himself on me.

"Shit. Gulf." I groaned as he gasped. My whole length was in him and my erection only grew from the sight of him on top of me. His face flushed red and his back arched.

He started bouncing on me. He leaned forward and placed his palms on top of my chest. He was whimpering and tears were forming in the corner of his eyes. I wiped them away and pushed his hair back. He bit his lips and I just knew I was about to release soon.

When I buckled my hips up and vigorously slammed him on me with my hand on his hips, he threw his head back and gripped my thighs. The way he bends backward while making the most amorous sounds had me hanging by a thin thread.

"Phi, I'm near!" It took a few more powerful thrusts before he came on my stomach and I released inside him.

He falls on my chest and I pulled out from him. We panted heavily, trying to catch our breaths and sanity. It felt amazing. With him, it's always amazing.

"That ring really suits you." He placed his left hand on top of my chest and I couldn't help but compliment the silver band wrapped around his finger with little diamonds nicely sparkling.

"You'll be stuck with me forever. Don't regret it." I ruffled his hair. How could he tell a joke in this situation?

"I think I'm going to pass out any moment now Phi." He snuggled closer to my neck.

"Go on. I'll carry you back to bed."

☀️🌻

When I was only left with silence, I processed what just happened.

He accepted my promise. He wanted to do this with me after all. We've been together for a while and I've never felt more assured in our relationship than I am now. He basically told the whole world what I meant to him and now he has agreed to go with me on this journey.

He’s simple and kind. He has a bad temper when he’s short of sleep. He pretends he doesn’t care when it clearly shows. He doesn't speak his mind often. He is clingy on our day off. He is not perfect. But he has loved me like no one else. And for that, I'll make sure that he's the one I'll see at the of the road.

I'll make sure we'll have a life that is ours.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. So i wrote this right after Gulf’s concert but I couldn’t finish it. But I finally did. S
> 
> So... how was it?
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
